The present invention, Hosta ‘Prairie Sky’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrida, hereinafter referred to as ‘Prairie Sky’.
‘Prairie Sky’ was selected in 2002 and originated from a controlled cross made by the inventor in 1998 in Waseca, Minn. between the pod parent designated ‘95-56’ derived from Hosta rupifraga×Hosta ‘Maruba Iwa’ (not patented) and the pollen parent Hosta ‘Blue Jay’ (not patented). ‘Prairie Sky’ was selected primarily for its intensely blue foliage and vigorous growth habit. ‘Prairie Sky’ differs from the pollen parent, ‘Blue Jay’, in that ‘Prairie Sky’ is a larger plant with larger, more cupped leaves and a more vigorous growth habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor by division in Waseca, Minn. in 2004. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Prairie Sky’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.